Lipton Hot Tea
by Uki96
Summary: Les horreurs de Bastogne ont marqué les esprits de ses soldats. L'arrivé du capitaine Speirs est comme la lumière au bout du tunnel, surtout pour le Lieutenant Lipton. BON ANNIVERSAIRE SPLEEN


BUNA ZIUAAAAAA !

C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE SPLEEN ! Bon je sais, je gueule, mais clairement, y a pas de raison, on est deux pelés et un tondu sur ce fandom, clairement, c'est uniquement pour elle que je fais ce OS XD

 **Disclaimer :** BoB ne m'appartient pas, les soldats non plus  
 **Beta :** The Kiwi Spleen, qui n'a rien branlé du tout puisque c'est son anniv NANMEOH !  
 **Note de l'auteur :** Et bien écoutez, j'espère que ce OS pas piqué des hannetons sera apprécié par notre gourou de BoB nationale, j'espère aussi que tu ne me détesteras pas après cette lecture !

ENJOY !

* * *

« Quel est le problème ? »

Lipton tourna la tête vers Speirs. Ses cheveux en bataille, et son visage plein de terre le rendaient encore plus terrifiant que d'habitude.

« Rien du tout, répondit le lieutenant. »

Il se remit à fixer le sol, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi toute une compagnie de soldats craignait ce capitaine. Il avait juste l'air un peu psychopathe, mais ça, c'était parce qu'il revenait de combat. Le sang maculait encore sa veste, preuve des blessures infligées.

Le capitaine rangea ses papiers, puis reprit la parole.

« Eh bien, je devrais peut-être rejoindre les soldats avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. »

Et disant cela, il tendit à Lipton son rapport fraîchement rédigé. Celui-ci le prit et le rangea dans sa poche avant.

Il observa du coin de l'œil le capitaine se lever pour partir.

Speirs tourna la tête vers lui, inspira profondément, puis continua ce qu'il faisait.

« Vous voulez me le demander, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lipton tourna la tête vers son gradé.

« Vous demander quoi, chef ? »

Speirs étudia un instant le visage du lieutenant. Son sourire si innocent et apaisant, ainsi que ses rides autour de ses yeux qui le faisaient ressembler à un adorable chiot.

« Vous voulez savoir si elles sont vraies… les histoires à mon sujet ! »

Lipton baissa les yeux. Le capitaine avait l'air de bien s'amuser tout à coup.

« Vous n'avez jamais remarqué. Avec ce genre d'histoire, tout le monde prétend l'avoir entendue de quelqu'un qui était présent. Mais quand vous demandez à ladite personne, elle-même dit qu'elle l'a entendue d'une autre personne présente… Rien de bien méchant, vraiment. »

Lipton acquiesça silencieusement. Il connaissait de loin cette réputation, mais pour lui, cela ne signifiait rien.

Continuant leur discussion, le lieutenant observa l'autre homme se lever, prendre son arme et commencer à partir.

Lipton ne voulait pas que cette discussion s'arrête aussi vite. C'était sûrement le seul moment de paix qu'ils pourraient avoir avant de repartir sur le front, il tenait à en profiter un maximum, même si c'était avec le capitaine Speirs. Et de toute façon, il était relativement intéressant à écouter.

Se levant de son banc, Lipton interpella le gradé.

« Chef ? »

Speirs se retourna lentement, et s'éclaircit la gorge, attendant que le lieutenant continue de parler.

« Les hommes ne se préoccupent pas de ces histoires, commença-t-il avec un sourire apaisant. Ils sont juste contents de vous avoir comme chef. Ils sont heureux d'avoir de nouveau un bon commandant. »

Speirs fixa des yeux le visage de Lipton. Il était vraiment foncièrement gentil. Ses traits ne reflétaient que de la compassion pour ses hommes.

Le capitaine baissa les yeux et reprit la parole.

« De ce que j'ai entendu, ils en ont toujours eu un. On m'a dit qu'il y avait toujours un homme sur lequel ils pouvaient compter. »

Lipton arrêta de sourire alors que le capitaine se mettait à lister toute les qualités de cet homme inconnu.

Speirs voyait bien dans les yeux de l'autre homme qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'il parlait de lui.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lipton releva les yeux, et Speirs sentit monter une bouffée d'envie pour cet homme, et son visage si parfait. Cet homme qui respirait la compassion et la gentillesse.

« Non, chef. »

Speirs se mit à sourire, et Lipton se surprit à aimer ce sourire.

« _Hell, it was you first sergeant_! »

Lipton ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Speirs, quant à lui, continuait de sourire.

C'était un spectacle à lui tout seul. Lipton n'était tellement pas habitué à ce genre de sourire, si sincère et plein de fierté. Encore plus lorsqu'il était l'objet d'une telle attention.

Mais Speirs n'en démordait pas, il se rapprocha encore plus du lieutenant.

« Félicitation, Lieutenant. »

Et sur ces mots, il se retourna sans un regard en arrière.

Lipton resta figé sur place, les yeux fixés sur le dos de Speirs qui s'éloignait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Speirs venait de le féliciter et de le complimenter. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Heureusement pour lui, Babe avait une question pour lui, alors il arrêta de s'inquiéter et repris son manteau de lieutenant pour s'occuper de ses soldats.

Quelques heures plus tard, après leur repas sommaire, les soldats partirent se coucher là où ils le pouvaient. Lipton chercha des yeux le capitaine, qui avait disparu depuis un temps déjà.

Prenant un soldat à part, il lui demanda s'il avait vu Speirs.

« Nope, Chef. Pas vu depuis un bail. »

Lipton le remercia de la tête, et repartit fouiller le couvent à la recherche du brun.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, au détour d'une crypte, de croiser le capitaine, joyeusement occupé à voler de l'argenterie laissée là par les sœurs.

« Capitaine ? interpella Lipton, curieux et un peu surpris. »

Speirs se retourna lentement, des éclairs dans les yeux de s'être fait déranger.

Il s'adoucit immédiatement quand il reconnut le lieutenant.

« Ah, c'est vous, Lieutenant Lipton.

\- Oui, Chef. Je voulais juste vous dire que votre couche est prête.

\- Très bien, lieutenant, j'arrive.

\- Oui, Chef. »

Lipton se mit au garde à vous, et Speirs ne fit que sourire étrangement, avant de se remettre à empiler plus d'argenterie que ses bras ne pouvaient porter.

Le lieutenant retourna à sa couche, et s'allongea, repensant aux horreurs de Bastogne, et à Dike qui venait enfin d'être révoqué de l'Easy Company.

Se tournant sur le côté, il observa le lit encore vide du capitaine. Curieusement, il se sentait apaisé de savoir que Speirs prendrait la relève. C'était un homme plein de courage, qui se sacrifierait pour ses hommes sans hésitation. Lipton le comprenait lui aussi prendrait une balle pour l'un de ses hommes.

En ça, il savait que Speirs serait surement l'un des meilleurs officiers d'Easy.

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, et il entendit dans son demi-sommeil, que le capitaine venait enfin de s'allonger sur la couche voisine.

« Lieutenant ? Vous dormez ? »

Lipton ouvrit un œil encore ensommeillé.

« Non, capitaine.

\- C'était juste pour vous dire, que je trouve admirable ce que vous avez fait pour vos hommes. »

Lipton se redressa, les cheveux ébouriffés, contemplant le capitaine avec curiosité.

« Ce que j'ai fait, capitaine ? »

Speirs sourit posa une main sur l'épaule de Lipton pour le forcer à se rallonger.

« Si vous n'étiez pas là pour diriger vos hommes, il est évident que Dike aurait fait des ravages dans le bataillon. Beaucoup de vies ont été sauvées, grâce à vous. »

Lipton réfléchissait à ce que disait le capitaine. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger ses hommes, Dike n'était pas fait pour la guerre, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

La main de Speirs, toujours sur son épaule, devint tout à coup plus puissante et violente.

« Si j'attrape ce capitaine… comment a-t-il pu vous mettre en danger à ce point ? C'est d'une irresponsabilité. Je vais le tuer. »

Lipton aurait pu être terrifié par la violence qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Speirs, mais il était encore plus choqué de voir que le capitaine tenait autant à lui.

Ils ne s'étaient quasiment jamais parlé, et hormis les rumeurs sur Speirs, il ne savait rien de plus sur le capitaine.

« Capitaine Speirs, commença Lipton de sa voix apaisante. »

Des lèvres vinrent sceller les siennes dans un baiser brutal.

Speirs venait de s'allonger sur lui, emprisonnant ses lèvres dans une étreinte violente et possessive.

Lipton était encore à moitié endormi, et cela eut le mérite de le réveiller complètement.

Le capitaine Speirs était en train de l'embrasser. Et ce qui était le plus étonnant, c'était qu'il répondait au baiser.

Le corps chaud du capitaine était comme un bouclier, il lui donnait une sensation de sécurité si délicieuse et plus encore alors que ses lèvres se faisaient mordre avec violence.

Lipton se découvrait une envie de se faire posséder par le capitaine, et cela le terrifiait.

Pourquoi était-il autant attiré par cet homme ? Etait-ce ses yeux insondables ? Sa bouche et ses lèvres si douces ? Ses mains calleuses qui lui caressaient le crâne avec délicatesse ? Ou encore son corps avec cette musculature fine mais marquée qu'il pouvait sentir sous la veste ?

Ou était-ce encore le fait de savoir que le capitaine était tel un chien enragé ? Qu'il se lançait dans le combat sans aucun instinct de survie, et se retrouvait maculé de sang à chaque fusillade ?

Lipton ne pouvait le dire, et le baiser n'aidait certainement pas pour se concentrer.

Speirs ne disait rien, se contentant de maltraiter délicieusement sa bouche, le mordant et lui suçant la langue avec une violence et une douceur savamment dosées.

Lipton ne savait plus quoi faire, il se laissait entièrement dominer dans ce baiser, et il aimait… non, adorait ça. Il aimait se laisser aller dans l'étreinte de son capitaine. Il se savait protégé, et c'était un sentiment plus précieux que tout, surtout depuis les horreurs de Bastogne.

Se sentir en sécurité était un luxe, et Speirs le lui procurait avec un plaisir intense. Il n'allait certainement pas arrêter ce délice.

« Mon dieu, lieutenant, réussit enfin à dire Speirs, le souffle court. Vous me rendez fou.

\- M-moi, capitaine ? répéta Litpon, encore hébété.

\- Bien sûr que oui, vous ! s'amusa Speirs. »

Lipton sourit. Et Speirs perdit la tête, l'embrassant à nouveau avec passion. Le sourire de Lipton était si pur, si gentil, il rendait le capitaine complètement fou. A croire que Lipton avait été créé pour être sa propre kryptonite.

Lipton sentait les mains du capitaine partout sur son corps. Ses joues, son cou, ses jambes. Sa kleptomanie avait du bon, le bougre savait se servir de ses doigts.

« Ca-capitaine, gémit Lipton dans la bouche de Speirs. »

Le brun sourit, tel un prédateur. Sa main était posée sur la bosse du pantalon de Lipton.

« Oui, Lieutenant ? grogna-t-il dans son oreille. »

La voix grave et profonde de Speirs lui provoqua un frisson involontaire. Dieu que cet homme était dangereux. Il lui faisait ressentir des émotions oubliées depuis si longtemps !

« S'il… s'il vous plaît, capitaine Speirs, supplia Lipton une nouvelle fois. »

Speirs ne dit rien, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus.

Défaisant sa propre veste, Speirs dévoila son torse musclé et Lipton se nourrit de cette vision. Speirs était vraiment magnifique. Son torse était tel celui d'un dieu grec, avec des cicatrices en plus marbrant ses flancs, le rendant encore plus sublime.

Speirs se rallongea contre Lipton, toujours vêtu de sa tenue complète, et se remit à l'embrasser, passant de ses lèvres à ses oreilles, les maltraitant avec lenteur.

Lipton était à deux doigts de craquer. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pu satisfaire ses envies charnelles, et voilà que l'un des hommes les plus beaux de la compagnie, excepté peut-être le capitaine Winters, le touchait et le désirait.

Il pouvait sentir contre sa jambe à quel point Speirs le désirait, et cela l'effrayait autant que cela l'excitait.

Mais pour le moment, sentir le torse aussi parfait de ce dieu vivant sur sa veste n'était pas suffisant pour Lipton.

Il voulait savourer la chaleur de Speirs contre lui, le sentir le posséder, le respirer, s'enivrer de son parfum entêtant.

Posant ses mains sur les épaules de Speirs, Lipton le repoussa de manière à pouvoir se redresser et retirer ses vêtements.

Speirs regarda le lieutenant d'un air choqué, comme si l'homme venait de lui faire la plus grande offense possible. Son regard devint vite rempli de luxure quand le lieutenant retira sa veste et les vêtements en dessous, découvrant un torse plat, à peine abîmé par les cicatrices.

Lipton laissa échapper un gémissement involontaire. Speirs venait de fondre sur lui, tel un oiseau de proie, pour venir lui mordre la clavicule. C'était si bon, de sentir enfin la chaleur du capitaine contre lui, il était aux anges.

Il ne voulait pas que cette sensation s'arrête. Le bassin du brun frottait contre le sien, si lentement, c'était si délicieux mais n'en restait pas moins une torture.

Speirs était pour le moment occupé à vénérer le torse offert de l'homme en dessous de lui. Le goût acidulé de la peau de Lipton était enivrant, cela lui rappelait le champ de bataille, et cela l'excitait au plus haut point.

Lipton était une montagne de fantasmes à conquérir, et il était prêt à relever le défi.

Ledit lieutenant était à deux doigt de s'évanouir face au trop-plein de sensations qu'il recevait en même temps.

Un dieu vivant était allongé sur lui, lui mordillant le torse avec délectation, tout en frottant son bassin contre le sien de manière endiablée. Lipton se sentait à nouveau tel un gamin sans aucune retenue, prêt à jouir au moindre mouvement de l'autre homme.

Qui eut cru que le capitaine était si doué de sa bouche ?

Bouche qui descendait dangereusement en plein Sud. Le lieutenant rejeta la tête en arrière, manquant de jouir lorsque Speirs vint poser sa main sur la bosse de son pantalon et se mit à la masser doucement.

« Capi… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, celle-ci fut vite étouffée dans un gémissement tout sauf viril. Le brun venait de défaire son pantalon en toute hâte et venait de prendre son sexe en bouche.

Lipton fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces, ne souhaitant pas les ouvrir de peur de découvrir que cette merveilleuse sensation n'était qu'un rêve.

La tentation fut cependant plus forte que tout, et il ouvrit un œil, choqué de découvrir la vision la plus érotique qui soit.

Speirs, sa belle mèche de cheveux collée à son front par la sueur, était en train de le regarder avec son regard de braise, tout en léchant avec dévotion sa virilité.

Speirs fut surpris de découvrir que le sexe du lieutenant pouvait devenir encore plus dur. Il venait de lui lancer un coup d'œil, et Lipton avait l'air d'être en plein choc, pourtant, son sexe disait le contraire.

Le capitaine se délectait, le goût de l'autre homme était enivrant, et plus encore. Il était tellement obsédé par Lipton qu'il n'arrivait même plus à s'arrêter, il devait posséder cet homme. Entièrement.

Arrêtant avec regret la fellation, Speirs profita de ce temps de repos pour déshabiller complètement le lieutenant, qui avait l'air à deux doigts de tomber dans les vapes. Ou du moins, _bientôt_ à deux doigts de tomber dans les vapes. Speirs sourit à sa blague salace.

Lipton vit l'autre homme sourire avec férocité, alors qu'il leur retirait leurs pantalons avec violence. Le lieutenant aurait pu avoir peur si seulement le brun ne l'avait pas à nouveau embrassé avec force.

Speirs arrêta d'embrasser l'autre homme un court instant, le temps de lécher ses doigts. Lipton observa cette action avec des yeux ronds, son sexe pulsant douloureusement contre celui de Speirs.

« S'il vous plaît, capitaine, gémit Lipton. »

Speirs regarda le lieutenant. Il se remit à l'embrasser, cette fois-ci avec plus de lenteur, tout en venant glisser un doigt à l'entrée de Lipton.

Le lieutenant était embrumé par le plaisir que lui procurait Speirs. Et c'est sans aucune hésitation qu'il écarta un peu plus les jambes quand il sentit quelque chose venir titiller son intimité.

La sensation d'un doigt s'enfonçant en lui était des plus étranges, certainement pas désagréable, mais avait-il mentionné à quel point le capitaine était doué avec ses doigts ?

A ce moment précis, il était prêt à s'empaler lui-même sur Speirs tellement il était dirigé par la dextérité de l'autre homme.

Lorsque le deuxième doigt s'introduisit, Lipton grimaça face à l'inconfort évident que cela provoquait, mais Speirs vint le rassurer immédiatement, venant lui murmurer de sa voix grave toutes les choses qu'il comptait lui faire subir ce soir.

Cela eut le mérite de raviver immédiatement le désir inassouvi du lieutenant.

Speirs mordillait sans gêne l'oreille et le cou du lieutenant. Ce corps était à lui, et il comptait bien le posséder comme il possédait tout ce sur quoi il posait les yeux. Et Lipton était une vision venue tout droit du Paradis.

Ses doigts étaient profondément enfouis au fond de Lipton, et la chaleur qu'il pouvait sentir le faisait durcir, car il s'imaginait déjà en train de posséder le lieutenant complètement.

La patience des deux hommes avait leurs propres limites. Au moment où Speirs retira ses doigts, Lipton gémissait furieusement, voulant plus.

Speirs s'allongea de nouveau sur le corps offert du lieutenant, dirigeant son sexe vers son intimité, et s'introduisit avec lenteur.

Lipton était en train de s'adapter à la taille de Speirs. C'était délicieux mais inconfortable en même temps. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait s'empaler encore plus en profondeur, ou tout arrêter.

Speirs, lui, venait d'agripper les poignets du lieutenant, les bloquant au-dessus de sa tête, et se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le faire sien là, à cet instant précis.

A l'instant même où Speirs était en train de perdre la bataille pour ne pas se déchaîner, il sentit Lipton souffler et se détendre.

Le capitaine se lâcha. Il voulait cet homme. Et il pouvait enfin l'avoir. Il n'allait pas retenir son envie.

Le premier coup fut un choc pour Lipton. Il en eut le souffle coupé, sa vision se bloqua un instant, le plaisir traversant tout son être.

Le deuxième, fut l'explosion. Lipton se crispa, ne souhaitant pas que Speirs quitte son corps.

Le troisième fut l'abandon. Le lieutenant fixait avec béatitude Speirs, qui le regardait, empli de désir et de possession.

Ce fut ensuite l'avalanche de mouvements violent de bassin. Lipton ne retenait plus ses gémissements, ses bras bloqués, son corps à la merci du capitaine, il se laissait complètement aller.

Speirs était au bord de l'orgasme. Lipton était si brûlant, c'était délicieux, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. A chaque fois qu'il sortait du corps de l'autre homme, c'était pour y rentrer avec encore plus de force, le plaquant contre le matelas avec son propre corps pour le sentir tout autour de lui.

Mordant avec violence la clavicule de Lipton, Speirs, continua de pilonner sans merci le corps du pauvre lieutenant, qui ne faisait que gémir dans son oreille, son magnifique visage recouvert de sueur, le rendait encore plus sexy.

Lipton était en flammes, ses sensations étaient exacerbées, tout son corps se mouvait pour venir à la rencontre des coups puissants de Speirs. Il se faisait entièrement posséder par un homme aussi magnifique qu'endiablé.

Lipton ne pouvait murmurer que le nom de Speirs, il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à son capitaine. Son capitaine qui lui torturait sa prostate sans aucune douceur à chaque coup. Son capitaine qui lui faisait voir des étoiles à chaque morsure. Son capitaine qui n'arrêtait pas de lui murmurer à quel point il le trouvait beau.

Il était rouge face à tant de sensations, et Speirs ne s'arrêtait pas, son endurance au lit aussi exceptionnelle que celle qu'il témoignait au combat. Et l'admiration qu'il portait au lieutenant se ressentait dans ses mains, qui n'arrêtaient pas de caresser le visage et le torse de celui-ci. Et sa sauvagerie, aussi sensuelle que violente, se retrouvait dans ses coups de bassins, impitoyablement rapides et puissants.

Speirs était déjà en train de faiblir. Il sentait Lipton se resserrer autour de son membre, signe évident qu'il venait d'attendre le paroxysme de son plaisir, et Speirs voulait encore profiter de son lieutenant.

Accélérant encore la cadence, il embrassa férocement Lipton, le clouant au matelas par la force de ses allers-retours, étouffant les gémissements de l'autre homme.

Lipton n'était plus en état d'être choqué. Il avait senti Speirs accéléré, et d'un coup, le plaisir avait explosé dans tout son corps, son sexe libérant enfin son désir enfoui depuis si longtemps, maculant leurs deux torses. Ses mains, toujours emprisonnées par la poigne de Speirs. Il chercha à se libérer, pour pouvoir s'éloigner un peu de Speirs, mais celui-ci grogna, manquant de refaire jouir Lipton.

« A moi, menaça Speirs, continuant ses mouvements de bassin impitoyable. »

Lipton aurait aimé dire qu'il n'aimait pas cela, mais même après avoir joui avec autant de force, il en voulait encore.

Et Speirs était prêt à lui en donner. Seulement, il voyait bien que Lipton était au bord de l'évanouissement, et il aimait quand son lieutenant était bien réveillé pour crier son nom. Il adorait lorsque son nom traversait la barrière des lèvres si attirantes de Lipton.

Encore quelques allers-retours, et le capitaine se répandait avec force à l'intérieur de l'homme, sans prévenir, ne faisant qu'embrasser Lipton avec passion.

S'écroulant sur le lieutenant sans aucune retenue, il relâcha enfin ses mains, se retira doucement de Lipton.

La sensation était étrange. Sentir le sexe de Speirs le quittait lui semblait… si inadéquat. Il voulait le sentir en lui, le remplir à nouveau. Il voulait à nouveau sentir la puissance de Speirs le traversant par vague de plaisir.

Mais il devait se contenter, pour le moment, de la chaleur du capitaine, encore allongée sur lui, leurs sueurs mélangées, leurs respirations erratiques, et leurs cheveux collés par l'effort.

« Lieutenant, vous êtes plein de surprises, murmura Speirs, embrassant le cou du Lieutenant avec douceur. »

Speirs se releva lentement, mais fut bien vite plaqué à nouveau contre le corps de Lipton, les bras de celui-ci entourant fermement sa taille et ses jambes entourant son bassin.

Speirs observa avec curiosité le visage du lieutenant, mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire avec gentillesse. Le capitaine ne put même pas s'empêcher de fondre sur la bouche de son désormais amant, pour l'embrasser avec force.

« Reste avec moi, demanda Lipton, avec cette douceur dans la voix si reconnaissable. »

Speirs ne répondit rien, se contentant de se rallonger sur le corps offert du lieutenant, n'étant même pas embarrassé des restes de leurs ébats.

Il aimait cet homme. Cet homme qui était la compassion personnifiée.

Et comme toute chose qu'il aimait et désirait, il était le premier arrivé, premier servi. Lipton était à lui, et à lui seul !

* * *

''Chicha, je te crois pas, t'es pas crédible, tu ne feras jamais ce prompt''.  
Ahem ! C'est la dernière fois que je tombe dans le panneau, je ne sais pas si tu t'en doutais (je crois que si, honnêtement, je suis pas discret), mais en tout cas, je me suis amusé à certain moment XD

Un énorme anniversaire plein de bonnes choses Spleen !

With my sincerious love,  
Uki


End file.
